Our Time Is Now
by jscat2
Summary: Follow Matt Casey and Gabby Dawson on their journey after losing their unborn child together and what life has in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

So I've finally gotten my itch back to start writing again. I'm sorry for being absent for so long but finding motivation lately is difficult. I've thought of a new storyline and it will follow events that have happened in the start of season 4... of course its dawsey centric as well...please read and comment hope I'm not too rusty. The title of this new story is" Our Time Is Now"...enjoy...Jamie

Matt steps out of the driver side of his truck throwing is bag over his shoulder as he walks around the front of the cab till he reaches the curb." You ready for this?" He says to Gabby as she steps out of his truck onto the curb where he stands.

"Never more ready." She says smiling up to him as he grabs her bag placing it on his other shoulder." The doc told me I'm all healed and ready for duty." Gabby nudges her elbow into Matt's as they start to walk towards 51's door." Besides I can't watch anymore daytime soaps."

Matt chuckles smiling down at her but his smile fades quickly." Baby I know your fully healed, But I, Um just want to be sure your ready?" He finishes stuttering the latter part of his sentence.

"Matt." Gabby reaches out to grab his arm stopping their walk." We've been over this a million times, I'm fine...truly." she tries tries to reassure him and he finally nods in agreement after a few seconds." I promise if I'm not ok I'll tell you."

Gabby then turns to continue walking into the firehouse." Yeah." Matt mummbles concerned before falling into step just behind her.

As the walk through the apparatus floor no one is around, not until they walk through the common room doors do the hear an assembly of "welcome back." And cheering as the members of 51 come to great their friend Gabby.

"I'm good guys." Gabby says after a round of hugs." It's great to be back." She says before slipping her bag off Matt's shoulder." I'm just going to get changed out." Gabby whispers to Matt as everyone else disperses back to what they were doing.

With a nod he watches with a concerned look as she turns and walks out." How's our girl Lieutenant ?" Hermann comes up clapping Matt's shoulder.

"Ok, so she says." Matt shrugs then looks off in the direction in which Gabby just exited the room." They say time heals all wounds...right?" He finishes saying then turns back to look at Hermann." It's been 6 weeks, but I can't get her to talk about...about." Matt swallows hard unable to finish his sentence.

"How are you doing?" Hermann asks seeing Matt at a loss for words.

Matt's eyes snap over to Hermann looking at him with a raised brow, but then his features soften." I'm, well... I guess I'm just." He stutters some more on his words before the bells go off.

"Saved by the bell." Hermann mutters under his breath as he watches Matt's retreating back then follows step a few seconds behind." Let's go there young one." He teases Gabby as she rounds the corner heading for the same door." Bet you missed this?" He chuckles but curses himself internally.

"It's great to be back." Gabby gives a sincere smile as she pulls her turnout coat on." Feels like I haven't missed a day." She finishes before glancing over to Mat giving him a warm smile as he returns it with a wink of the eye as well.

Truck 81, squad 3 and ambo 61 race through the streets of Chicago sirens blaring as they approach the burning structure." Look there." Otis shouts over the sirens as he points ahead." This ones burning strong." He says as everyone looks ahead seeing the smoke filled sky ahead and the orange glow coming from the windows.

Matt jump out of truck 81 as it came to a rolling stop, taking in the scene as the rest of the crew exit the truck." Help, help." Called a faint voice from the side of the house.

"Do you hear that?" Matt looked at Severide and Paterson as they approached now too.

"Up there Casey, Severide." Boden shouts as he hops out of his truck pointing to the third story window on the east side of the structure. A women perched on a tiny peak of the second floor roof crouched clinging to the window she just stepped out of holding new born baby.

"Casey she's going to jump." Severide yells as they both take off running in her direction seeing the smoke filtering out of the window is making her choke." Miss you need to move back to the window, it's not safe where you are." He shouts looking at the flames shooting out of the window below her.

"I, I ...can't." She stutters in fear clinging her baby to her chest tighter." You need to help us." Her panic level rising by the second." Get us down...please."

"We are coming for you." Matt shouts back as he glances behind him seeing the members of 51 masking up to enter the structure." Just please move back to the window."

"I, I just I can't." The women says nervously as she looks back at the window a few feet away." It's not safe."

"It's safer then where you are now." Severide calls out taking a step closer to get a better view of the women and child." Casey." Sev turns to him ." She can't go back to that window look at the smoke." He says as both men glance up at the dark smoke pouring out of the window she came out of." We need to get them down out here."

"The ladder won't get close enough there is too many flames from the first to floors." Casey answers as he thinks." Look over there." He points to the adjoining peak to the roof , just then a small fire ball erupts from the window below the women setting her panic level into over drive. She starts to move wanting to get back to the window she came out of but her foot caves in to a part of the roof that is collapsing from the heat below. She twists her ankle loosing her balance and her weight sends her forward off the roof.

"Casey." Severide yells as the sprint forward watching as the women's head hits the gutter on the house knocking her unconscious sending the infant on a free fall towards Casey's arms.

"I gotcha , I gotcha, baby." Casey soothes after he miraculously catches this newborn in his arm.

"Brett, Chilli." Severide shouts as he takes off running towards ambo 61 carrying the unconscious mother bleeding from the head who he managed to catch .

"We got them." Brett nods to both men as severide lays the mother down on the gurney, and Casey places the tiny baby in Chilli's arms, and watched speechless as they loaded mother and child in the back and sped off towards Chicago Med.

Author's note: I hope you like the start here I feel so rusty. Just so you know Dawsey are stronger then ever in this story, (just suffering still)as they are suppose to be this season but you will see that in further chapter. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the wonderful response to the new story, its nice to see you all missed my writing. So without further a due,

Chapter 2

Gabby walked through the bunk room her eyes fixed on Matt as he sat as his desk with slumped shoulders and his head in his hands." Matt." She whispers with a light knock on the open office door." Are you ok? We missed you at lunch."

"Hey." Matt looks up giving her a weak smile." I wasn't too hungry."

"Baby." Gabby takes a step forward running her fingers through his hair." You did all that you could." She says with a sigh." You and Kelly both did."

"Did we Gabby?" Matt stands in frustration brushing by her." They think she has permanent brain damage, she may never wake up." He says turning back to face her from across his small office.

"How." Gabby looks at him worried as she stalks across the room till she's standing right in front of Matt." How do you, did you call the hospital?" She asks placing her hands on his chest, as he turns his face dropping his eyes to the floor." Matt look at me." Gabby demands now.

"I, I ask Chilli."He says in a huffed breath as his eyes lock with Gabby's." Brett wouldn't tell me."

"Brett knows better." Gabby says shaking her head." But Chilli, I don't know why she would she should know better." She says turning giving her back to him running her hands through her hair.

"I well." Matt let's out with a soft chuckle getting Gabby to turn back and face him." I may have not given her a choice."

"And what does that mean?" She looks at him with raise brow.

"I may, well I may have just caught her in a precarious situation." He says with a sheepish grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Matt?" Gabby walks over placing her hands on her hips." Spill."

"Look at you." Matt chuckles tapping her nose with his pointer finger." Dying for some gossip."

"Spill." She pushes with a playful smack to his arm.

"Alright, alright." He holds his hands up in defense giving her a playful smile." I may have caught her sucking face with our newest member of 51."

"Stop." Gabby looks at him wide eyed." Chilli and Borelli the new candidate?"

"Mmmhmmm." Matt nods still smirking.

"Wow." Gabby shakes her head laughing to herself." Good for her!" She says with a wiggle of her brow.

"Cute." Matt makes a face as he moves to sit on his bed letting out a breath instantly shifting the mood in the room." What if I could have done more?" He says looking up at her with sad eyes.

"Oh Matt." Gabby sighs as she turns taking a seat next to him on the bed." There's nothing you could have done different."

"Then why do I feel like this?" He turns his head to look down at her.

Gabby reaches over taking Matt's hand in hers." I think we both know why you feel this way." Her watery eyes look up to meet his." We are both missing a piece of ourselves." Matt brings his free hand up swiping his thumb across her cheek to catch the stray tear that fell." I've often asked myself what could I have done differently." She continues breaking their eye contact." I just... I, what if."

"Gabby, baby." Matt grabs her face bringing her eyes back to his." You did nothing to cause what happened."

"Maybe." Gabby shrugs." Maybe not."

Matt sat silently just watching Gabby for the longest time unsure of what to say." Why didn't you ever tell me?" Was all he could muster the shock still evident in his voice from hearing her confession.

"I was afraid." She answers then after a long pause she looked up to she his confused expression." I was afraid you would think the same way I did, agree I maybe did something wrong."

Matt's expression never changed but with a shake of his head." Where have I made you think that? He then dropped his head in his hands." When have I blamed you?"

"I, I." Gabby stuttered but Matt cut her off.

"I never have." He then snaps his head up to look at her." I never even thought something like that."

"Matt I know." Gabby stands from the bed.

"Then why do you insist to close me out still?" He says with a slight raise to his tone.

"I'm working on it." She whispers looking out the window her back still facing a moment of silence he moves to stand behind her placing his chin on her shoulder." I'm sorry." Gabby whispers leaning her head into his.

"Don't be." Matt kiss her temple then places his chin back on her shoulder." I'm not going anywhere, I told you that day it's you I want. That means the good and the bad."

"I believe you." She says before turning to face him." Can you do something for me?"

"Anything." He says as he rubs his thumb across her cheek searching her eyes as he waits for her to continue.

"I've been going to see Chaplin Orlovsky." Gabby informs him and pauses waiting for his reaction. When he stays quiet waiting for her to finish she continues." How would you feel about coming with me next time I go?

Matt stayed silent a few more seconds before he spoke." When will you be going again?"

"Tomorrow."

"I just so happen to be free tomorrow." He says as a smile spreads across his face.

"Really?" Gabby asked stunned as her smile grows to match his, as he nods a yes for his response." Thank you." She whispers reaching up to place a soft kiss to his lips.

*******The next day*******

Gabby and Matt walked into their appointment hand in hand the weight on their shoulders slightly lighter." Gabby." The chaplain stepped out of his office drawing their attention as they stood to great him." How are we?" He asks getting a hug as he eyes Matt." Lieutenant." He then greats him with a handshake when he steps around Gabby.

"Chaplain." Matt greats in return.

"I hope you don't mind I ask Matt to come along for this session?" Gabby questioned.

"Not at all." Chaplain nods with a smile." I was wondering when you were going to bring him along, as a matter of fact."

"Really?" Gabby asked looked over to Matt meeting his same surprised expression." You knew?"

"I've known for quite some time now."

"Well thanks for being descreet about knowing." Matt reaches his hand out to shake the Chaplain's once again.

"You both taking the chance to come here unaware of my reaction tells me all I need to know about you two." He says as he shakes Matt's hand then nods his head to his office door." So why don't we take this inside where it's more private."

"Sounds good." Matt answers as he smiles at Gabby placing his hand on the back of her neck guiding her as they walk into the room with the Chaplain following, as he closes the door behind himself starting their next step of the healing process. Together. With his help.


End file.
